Danna my Saviour
by Dark Blood Lust
Summary: Deidara's life changes the night Hidan leaves him broken and alone. As the group slowly discover what has been happening between the two members they do what they can to make the one person who can help Deidara learn the horrifying truth of what goes on when he's not there to protect his partner. Rape/Attempted Suicide. HidaDei SasoDei Slight one-sided if you squint ItaDei Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Dana My Saviour – Part One – Loss of innocent's

"Alright everybody take your seats I'd like to start and end this meeting as quickly as possible," Pein said as his holographic form fluctuated in and out of focuses.

The eight other Asatsuki members all moved to sit in their designated seats around the large table, "Now to start off I'd like to ask why Itachi and Kisame, you failed to bring back the Kyubi? How hard is it to apprehend a thirteen year old?"

Itachi and Kisame stood up bowing to the Leader. "Forgive us Leader-Sama, but the Kyubi isn't ready to be harvested yet, I deduced that he has not yet reached his full potential, I think we should wait a while longer before going after the Kyubi again" the dark haired Uchiha said standing back up strait along with his partner.

Pein sighed, "Fine, I will keep watch of the Kyubi and monitor his progress, now for the main topic I wished to discus with all of you. We have located a replacement for Kakazu's last partner" he said as Konan walked over to the door behind the two.

A silver haired man carrying a large three bladed scythe walked towards the table and stood in between Konan and Pein, "Everybody this is Hidan, he will be taking the position of Kakazu's new partner, now unless any of you have anything to add to this meeting I bid you all goodbye until the next meeting"

After Pein's holographic form disappeared Deidara smiled and spoke up. "So what's the bet on how long this one will last Kakazu-san, because I've got my money on a week, Un." The blond said looking around the table at the other members of Akatsuki.

"Who knows, I'll let you know tomorrow after my first mission with him" Kakazu replied in a bored tone.

The silver haired man tisked "First of all Blondie, you look like a whore. And second I'm Immortal so I don't think I'm going to be dying any time soon. And if you talk about me like that again I'm going to sacrifice you to Jushin-sama you Whore" Deidara stood from his seat clenching his fists "DID YOU JUST CALL ME A WHORE, UN" he yelled glaring daggers at the newest member of the organisation.

"Shut up brat, I've told you before not to say stupid things" Sasori said griping the sleeve of the blond's coat. "Teh, whatever Dana. I'm out of here," the teen said pulling his sleeve out of the puppet masters grip and walking out of the room.

"If you blow up any of my puppets in your rage Brat, I'm using your corps to replace them after I kill you!" the red head yelled out before the door slammed shut again

Kisame looked around the room at the remaining members and snickered, "Oh how I love our group meetings"

**000**

Deidara moved down the halls reaching his and Sasori's joint room restraining his undying desire to destroy the room and everything inside it, but didn't feel like having his next meal poisoned.

"Teh, Who's that asshole think he is call me a whore, I'm not the one walking around without a shirt and their coat open. Stupid son-of-a I wanna blow him up, un!" He yelled slumping down on his bed pulling a large clump of clay out of his pouch.

The teen began stretching and moulding the clay in his hand's, trying to distract himself from his desire to kill the new member of Akatsuki.

The door to his and Sasori's room opened and the puppet master walked in, sitting down at his workbench, "You really need to work on your anger management issues Brat" The puppeteer said looking over to his partner.

"Hay! I haven't destroyed anything in the room so leave me alone Dana un!" Sasori smirked "Yes and I'm very proud of that, now I don't need to kill you, although I'm sure that would be fun."

The blond just glared at the other, "You're an ass sometimes Sasori-Dana un, hm anyway, was that the only reason you came back to the room or do we have a mission or something un?" Deidara asked placing his half made sculpture down beside himself.

"Nah, we don't have anything for a few week's I think, well unless Leader-Sama suddenly gives us something. I just came back to see if anything was broken" Deidara tisked, "Good"

After they finished talking, Sasori got up and left the room to do who-knows-what, Deidara just sat there for a while before picking up his half finished sculpture before crushing it in his hands, starting something new.

_Hm, I'm too tired for this. _Deidara thought to himself, placing the finished scorpion sculpture on the table next to his bed, before lying down and closing his eyes, hoping to catch up on some much needed sleep.

**000**

Ever since the day Hidan joined Akatsuki there had been something about him that creped Deidara out, Weather it was the way he swan that huge weapon or the Crazed looks, full of murderous intent.

The previous night Sasori had been sent on a solo mission, so Deidara was sitting around the living area of the base with Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu and Kakazu they were all seated around the small table playing poker, (Yes even Evil Villains have down time) so far Itachi was in the lead followed by Deidara and Kakazu, Kisame and Zetsu had come to the conclusion that both Itachi and Kakazu were cheating and had called them out.

"Come on guy's it takes all the fun out of the game if you cheat, and anyway didn't we agree at the start that using ningutsu to win was against the rules?" The shark like man said putting his cards face down in the table in front of him.

"Yeah, if anybody else is court cheating-I'll eat them" Zetsu added glaring at the two offenders. Deidara snickered looking at his cards, "Well looks like I win this round, Royal Flush," he said collecting the small pile of cash in the centre of the table.

"Son-of-a-" Kakazu began "how the hell are you so good at this, Are you cheating too?" The blond smirked "No, I just know how to play the game and win- WITHOUT cheating, un"

Itachi just picked up the deck, ready to shuffle it "Hay, you call it cheating, I call it strategizing. Anyway my deal, give me your cards. One more round then I'm out" he replied deactivating his Sharingan.

As the group started the last round Hidan walked into the room and sat down on the chair behind Deidara, placing his feet on the blonds shoulders. "Kakazu control your partner before I blow him up! Un"

Hidan smiled lightly "Oh I don't think I'd mind being blown, Blondie" he said tapping his feet against this side of Deidara's face, Kisame looked from the blond to the silverett "Come one Hidan must you act like a paedophile, we already got rid of Orochimaru, and we don't need another."

"Well she's just to cute, I can't help it" He replied.

The moment Hidan's words registered inside his head Deidara had swiftly moved and kicked Hidan into the wall on the other side of the room; in an instant he had his hand around The silverett's neck and a kunai poisoned at his throat.

"I am going to say this one so you'd better listed carefully" Deidara began, voice full of venom, "I am nobody's whore, I'm also not a chick, if you refer to me as one again I will show you a whole new world of pain! And believe me, you'll be preying to that screwed up god of yours for mercy" He said almost to calmly, and followed his threat by elbowing him in the face.

The other four members had quickly moved out of the direct line of danger, unlike Hidan, they all new the blond had an explosive temper and when he was pissed it's best to run and hide.

"Oh and DON'T EVER call me Blondie again!" he finished dropping the slightly taller man and walking out of the room.

There was a short silence broken by the shark-like man "Itachi, remind me to never to get on his bad side" the dark haired man just nodded in agreement.

**000**

It was late at night; most of the members of Akatsuki had all headed to bed, all but one. The silver haired man was quietly walking down the many halls that made up the base.

After a few minutes he'd reached his destination, Suppressing his chakra so not to be detected by the hopefully sleeping teen in the room, he opened the door quietly, moving swiftly to the other end of the room towards the bed containing the sleeping blond, almost tripping on the leg of a puppet left lying on the floor.

'_Hm this'll teach you not to blasphmise against Jushin-sama' _Hidan thought to himself holding a kunai in one hand, the other going to grab the sleeping teen. Using his Shunshin-no-Jutsu **[1]-{Body Flicker Technique}** Hidan was on top of and holding the Kunai to Deidara's throat in less then a second.

Deidara's eye's shot open the moment he felt the other touch him, his body froze though the moment the cold metal of the kunai was placed against his neck.

Fear crept through the younger blond's body as he looked into Hidan's pink eye's noticing the dark aura he was giving off, "what are you doing in here Hidan, un?" he asked trying to move his arms only to notice that both of them were being held in one of Hidan's.

The silver haired man leaned down so that he was levelled with the others ear, "oh well you see, your little out burst from earlier has made me question some of my old thought's on you, and with your partner gone there really isn't anybody around to stop me from stating my curiosity, is there Dei-Chan?"

The blond rock ninja began to struggle against the taller man until he felt the blade of the kunai digging into his neck again, just barely cutting into his skin.

Deidara realized that now was the time to panic, he was trapped underneath the taller, somewhat psychotic immortal, he had a feeling he new what the other was planning on doing and didn't want to be a part of it.

The kunai in Hidan's hand began traveling down Deidara's body until it reached the neck of the blond's tee shirt, tearing the fabric down the middle. Deidara gasped as his body was exposed to the cold.

A strong pale hand began to roam over the teen's sensitive skin, kunai left discarded to the side, "So I guess you are a guy, but that doesn't mean I can't still have a little fun with you… dose it?"

"Nn-no, don't! Please! LET ME GO!" Deidara said panic rising in his voice, as his suspicions were proven correct, Hidan's intentions were written all over his face and in his actions.

Deidara's hands were still trapped in Hidan's vice-like grip, the blond began to try and struggle harder to free himself from the other, only to resave a hard slap across the face, "Hm, the more you try and struggle the more I'm going to hurt you, now you can ether be a good little whore and stay still or, you can keep struggling and I'll just making this hurt a lot more then it has to, it's your choice"

The blonds movements ceased for a moment to Hidan's surprise before one of his leg's moved to kick him in the gut, knocking the older man off of him, "I TOLD YOU, I'M NOBODY'S WHORE!"

Hidan just started laughing as he looked up at the teen kneeling on the bed, "I was hopping you'd pick the hard way, I prefer it so much more then the easy way, it's much more enjoyable when the one I'm fucking is crying and screaming out in pain, ah… Jushin-Sama will love this…"

The silver haired man sat up and moved to get back on the bed, Deidara backed himself into a corner his mind screaming for him to get out of there, he new he wasn't strong enough to fight off the other for very long, and he didn't want anything to do with the waterfall ninja's sick desire to violently rape the younger Akatsuki member, and Deidara refused to loose his virginity like that.

"Hm, I think I have you figured out, so long as I don't make you angry you're just a pore helpless child, aren't you. This will be too easy" Hidan said pulling the other towards him by the hem of his torn shirt, crushing there lips together and forcing his tongue into the youngers mouth.

Tears began to well up in Deidara's eye's as Hidan's hands began removing his clothing and restraining his hands with what remained of his tattered shirt. "Hm, now the real fun can start."

Deidara's pants and boxers hit the floor quickly, leaving the blond fully exposed to the sadistic man hovering above him. "P-pl-please Hi-hidan, d-d-don't d-do th-this, I-I-I swear I w-won-wont te-tell anyb-body" Deidara tried begging through his tears.

"Hmh, your begging is becoming quite tiresome, if you don't stop your pointless begging I'll have to do something about it." The older ninja said tearing a chunk of fabric from Deidara's bed sheets.

"Now will you be a good boy and keep your mouth shut- well aside from those lovely little screams of pain and pleasure I want to hear from you very soon, or will I have to gage you?" Hidan asked holding out the long piece of fabric and seating himself on Deidara's naked lap.

A few last tears fell from the blonds ocean blue eyes before he closed them and went limp, Hidan smiled down at him, running his fingers through the teens long strands of yellow hair. "Good."

Hidan rose to his knee's moving his hands down the youngers body until he reached his hips, flipping the other over and pulling him to his knees so to give himself easier access to the youngers body.

"You have such a lovely body Dei-Chan, it makes me want to just thrust into you so that I can see you crying out and twisting in pain below me" Hidan could feel the body under him begin to tremble at his cruel words.

Deidara's eyes shot back open when he felt something hard prodding against his tight opening; the teen clenched his teeth and scrunched his eyes shut as Hidan roughly pushed himself into him.

"Uh… so tight, I guess you really were a virgin, and here I thought your partner- or at least one of the other members would have had there way with you by now" Hidan said pulling out and thrusting back into Deidara's quivering body.

"Not everybody is as sick and twisted as you are!" Deidara replied, biting back another cry of pain as Hidan moved roughly inside of him.

The silver haired man laughed for a moment before digging his hand into Deidara's long blond hair, pulling him back and leaning in to his ear, "Yeah... I guess your right Dei-Chan, and I guess it makes this a little bit more fun for me to know that I've taken your virginity from you."

The dark tone in Hidan's voice only made his words hurt more, any strength that Deidara still had to fight the older waterfall ninja vanished and were replaced with a feeling of weak hopelessness of knowing that he'd lost to the other in the most humiliating way possible, Hidan had taken more then his virginity, he'd taken his pride and he was probably going to take his life once he was done with his body…

Hidan continued to thrust into the younger ninja for a few minutes longer before cuming hard inside of him. After he'd pulled himself out of the other untied his hands Deidara's body fell limply to the bed, not being able to hold back his tears any longer the teen broke down pulling his ripped and dirtied sheets back over himself, trying to cover himself as best he could from the man who had just defiled his body.

Hidan fixed himself up and walked to the door and opened it to leave, he stoped just before closing it again and looked at the broken teen wrapped in filthy sheets and said, "I'll see you again soon, Dei-Chan."

**Alright well this is the first instalment of my 3 part pre-continuation of 'Somebody Save Me' This explains how any why Hidan began to Rape pore Dei-Chan…**

**I'm sorry for the rushed ending, the next chapter will be better I promise. I just really wanted to get this out for my beloved fans/readers who I love ever so much 3**

**Please Review and tell me what you think, the more I get the faster I'll upload 'Part 2 – Hiding in Lies'**

**Dark Blood Lust**


	2. Chapter 2

**Danna my Saviour – Part Two – All Alone**

The two artists walked back into the base arguing over the events of there mission they'd just come back from, as far as the rest of the group siting in the living room could deduce Sasori had 'accidentally' poisoned the blond again and he was not at all happy about it.

"This is the seventh time you've done this to me Danna, yeah the first two or three I sort of believed you but after seven I'm not believing that your senbons "accidentally" went off and just so happened to hit me" Deidara said sitting on one of the couches next to Konan, who was filing her nails.

Sasori rolled his eyes "Please Brat, if I were intentionally trying to poison you do you really think I would give you the antidote to the poison?" the redhead argued glaring at the irritating teen that was his 'partner' "Anyway I'm going to give our report to Pein, are you going to come your stay here and mope?"

"Mope" The younger, replied resting his head on Blunett's shoulder retuning to his pouting as the elder artist walked out of the room and down the hall that led to Pein's study, "So Dei, why did he poison you this time?" Konan asked running her fingers through the younger teens blond hair.

"I don't know, one moment we were heading for our mission destination, arguing over art, you know the usual and the next I have a senbon in my back, I sort of blacked out after that but when I cane to he had me slumped in Hiruko, after he noticed I was awake he let me out got back in and we started the argument that you just witnessed the end of"

Kisame who had been listening to the blond from the other end of the room took this moment to speak up "Maybe he was aiming for something else and you just ended up getting in the way, I mean if you were on your way back from your mission perhaps you guys were attacked by somebody that you didn't notice" he said with a shrug.

"That's what he said but I'm still under the impressing he just wanted to shut me up because he was loosing our argument!" Konan just shook her head and continued to stroke Deidara's hair soothingly.

"Dei, I don't think Sasori is really that petty, sides I'm sure he has plenty of other ways to ether end an argument or shut people up other then poison them" Deidara tisked "You'd be surprised Konan-Chan, Sasori Danna IS that petty and he WOULD poison me to shut me up."

"He's right Konan-san I have and probably will again poison him to shut him up, he is irritating, disrespectful and a completely useless most of the time, and sadly yes I am petty enough to poison him because I was loosing our argument. But that's not why I poisoned him today it WAS accidental and I did apologise but HIM being the brat he is wont except what I have to say, Now do as I told you before we got back and go lay down and sleep, there are still tries amounts of poison still in your blood stream that my antidote couldn't nullify, it isn't life threatening right now, but if you don't gave your body time to fix the issue you will get sick and hell it may become bad enough to kill you"

"Why would your antidote not have gotten rid of all the poison in his body?" Konan asked turning to look at the puppeteer. "Well I was using a new poison, and the Antidote isn't quite perfect yet, I haven't had time to perfect it with all the missions Pein has been sending us on, witch means he needs to rest and let his immune system get rid of what's left of the poison in his body."

"Are you sure he'll be okay?" The blunette asked looking worried for the youngest member of the group who had passed out while Sasori and herself had been talking.

Sasori nodded "Yeah he'll just need rest and another shot of the antidote later but would you do me a favour and keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid while I'm gone, Pein gave me another mission and I need to leave now so I can't watch him."

Konan nodded and slid her arm around the unconscious blond lifting him so he was hanging over her shoulder before heading in the direction of the artists shared room.

**000**

The blond artist woke back up late into the night, sitting up in his bed looking around the semi dark room, he could lightly make out a figure standing in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall.

Deidara could feel the persons eyes watching him, "Who's there?" He questioned squinting towards the shadowy figure, trying to make out who it was.

The figure laughed before moving forward out of the dark corner into the little light the window created, Deidara culched the blanket in his hands as the figure, revealing itself to be Hidan walked out of the corner and into the middle of the room.

"Hi-hidan… N-n no please don't, not again" The blond teen stuttered out shaking as Hidan moved closer to the bed.

Smirking his trademark smirk Hidan walked around the bed and sat himself down next to Deidara, taking a quick look at the bedside table that held the second dosage of the antidote the blond was meant to take upon waking up.

Hidan picked the syringe with the second antidote dosage in it, holding it up for Deidara to see, "your '_Danna'_ must care for you if he's leaving you with medication to take so that you wont die while he's not around" the silverett looked towards his torture victim again ready to begin speaking again, this time with a much cruller look in his eyes, "But then again if _Danna_ really cared he wouldn't leave you all alone with little old me now would he?"

Hidan new just how to get into Deidara's head and break him, Sasori was right, children are much easier to train and manipulate then adult's, "Ss-Sasori Danna would never leave me alone if he new what you did when he was gone un!"

The older of the two laughed, "Oh Dei-Chan, I think you have yourself all mixed up, because the Sasori I know doesn't tolerate weakness, if he new what I was able to do to you, he's abandon you faster then you could say '_Katsu'_ and deep down you know I'm telling the truth, that's why you've never told him before because the one thing you fear more then me is him finding out how weak you truly are.

_You're all alone with nobody to save you… _but don't worry Dei-Chan, I'm not going to do anything to you tonight, with you being injured as you are I'm sure somebody would notice if I were to rape you, I just came in to see how you were, and just let you know your place,_ just in case you'd forgotten_."

**000**

Outside the door Itachi sat listening to what was going on inside the Artistes shard room, Hidan made him _sick_, how could he say and do such things without a care in the world for what its doing to the younger, they were all meant to be a team, not a group of perverts who take advantage of each other.

Itachi wanted to help Deidara, but he didn't know how, it was wrong what Hidan was doing and he wished there was some way he could stop it, but Hidan was an immortal with an un-natural love of pain, for all his genius he couldn't fathom a way to help the other teen out of this mess.

'_Oh Dei, I'm sorry if I knew how to help you I would_, _I'm so useless; I wish I knew how to help you…' _The raven thought to himself before he felt Hidan 's chakra moving around the room, Itachi quickly made his way to hide behind the corner closest to Deidara's room.

After he heard Hidan close the door and walk down the hall to his and Kakazu's shared room he came out from his hiding place and back over to the blonds door, opening it a crack and activating his Sharingan so he could see inside the dark room.

What Itachi saw made him want to cry, after injecting the second dosage of the antidote into his arm Deidara curled up crying on his bed muttering to himself, Itachi opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind himself

The blond teen didn't protest when Itachi sat on the bed and picked him up, pulling him into his lap cuddling and hoping to comfort the sad and hurt teen that now had his arms loosely wrapped around him, crying into his shoulder as he ran a hand up and down his back hopping to calm the younger down.

Deidara eventually cried himself to sleep in Itachi's arms, probably not even realising that it was the person he'd hated with a passion since he'd been forced into joining Akatsuki three years ago.

After a few more moments of just holding the blond Itachi laid him back onto the bed, carful not to wake him, after pulling the blankets up and making sure he seemed comfortable Itachi knelt down on the floor, running his fingers lightly through his long blond hair "I'm sorry Dei, I guess for now all I can do is be there for you, I can't save you now but I'll try everything I can to keep him away from you… I don't know how but I'll try everything in my power to keep him away, at least until Sasori figures everything out, Hidan's wrong, Sasori cares for you, he will protect you…

But until then I'll protect you! Wether you want me to or not!"

**Yay it's done! Please don't kill me for taking so long, I've had writers block, but luckily that's over now!**

**Right now I just want to start by telling you that it was really hard to write this chapter with Hidan because of how OOC I had him and I probably wont be writing anymore chapters with him having so many lines at once, I end up over doing the sadism and make him out to be a lot smarter them he's meant to be… **

**Also there was the ItaDei moment which was sort of hard to get out seeing as I know that the two don't get along makes writing parts like the end of this chapter really hard and it takes a lot more planning and constant re-writing of the scene before it comes out right, but I am happy with how it turned out**

**Second, yes I did change the name of the chapter, when I started writing this chapter my fingers wouldn't listen to my brain and write what I'd already planed and to be honest I like this much better.**

**Third, this is no longer just going to be a three-shot, I've got a bunch more ideas for it now and it will take a few more chapters to write everything without it being over flooded and rushed and I really don't want this fic to be like that!**

**I'll end this here my saying thankyou to all my readers and followers who have been reading since "Somebody Save Me" and have been patient and waited for this chapter to come out, and that I may not be able to upload the next chapter for a while (Let alone write it) As in two weeks a have to hive my laptop back to my school as I have just Graduated year 12 and being that I have a whole lot of stuff for graduation along with my application for TAFE I wont have the time to do much writing before I give my Laptop back Sorry! **

**But I do promise that when I return that I will bless all of you with a nice long and Smutty/Lemony/And all over messed up chapter like I know some of you were hoping for in this… but I assure you when I get back the wait will be well worth it! **


End file.
